


Trying Our Best

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbie Wire is Bad at Feelings (Helluva Boss), Barbie gets better, Blitzo is Bad at Feelings (Helluva Boss), Brother-Sister Relationships, Caring Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Stolas (Helluva Boss), Minor Character(s), One Shot, Parent Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Past Relationship(s), Puppy Loona, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Unconventional Families, implied Stolitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Barbie didn't expect to get any visitors coming to the rehab center, but she gets the surprise of her life
Relationships: Barbie Wire & Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Barbie Wire & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Trying Our Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wanted to do a one-shot before continuing on with Bad Idea, Loose Ends, and Parenting! I'm really excited to see how in fact Barbie will turn out in Helluva Boss I wonder what she and Blitzo relation will be now that it seems like its only her and Blitzo now
> 
> But this is also an au where Loona was adopted much younger

After years of evading arrest from many police offers in about everything ring in Hell, though it wasn't that hard. Those pigs sucked at their jobs, Barbie was taken down in the Pride ring. Arrested and taken to jail where she was quickly moved into a rehab center in the main ring of Hell once she was given the option. It was either try bettering yourself in some way of normal, well as normal as you could be in Hell. Or rot away in prison. She didn't have much to live for so after a while she gave in. Deciding that the sooner she went in the quicker she could get out and start back from square one. Fixing her life and what she made it out to be. With nobody and no one...

Or so she thought.

She had a fling or two while in the center with a few girls, which did get her into a lot of trouble most of the time. They weren't anyone important, even if they were she didn't care. She didn't care for anybody anymore. Not even herself. That worked against her in rehab.

There was supposed to be order and structure to your day by day, but she seemed to always try fighting against it. Skipping meals, or eating non-healthy foods. Skipping therapy sessions or early meetings. Avoiding many. She barely talked to anyone, rather deciding to snap at workers or other patients instead of using real words.

She thought it would be the same as it always was around them that day. She was skipping another session. Probably all they'd do was talk about their feelings and kiss. She didn't need their fake sympathy. Nobody knew what she had gone through before she ended up caught in jail.

And they didn't need to know that. Barbie favored that way of life, it made her seem dangerous to others and kept everyone on their feet. Through the white and creamed color halls, she walked down them as others went by. Probably off doing work or lessons. She on the other hand would spend her time keeping herself busy by counting step by step as she walked all around the rehab center. She couldn't make a run for it, they'd track her down too quickly as she didn't have anyone to help her out like she used to do.

Barbie shook her head," One...two...three...four.." She counted along, changing her subject to the boring and vanilla paintings that covered the halls. It was the same old same old, she thought. But, down the hall towards the main lobby of the center, a familiar male Imp walked in. Looking a bit younger, but around the same age as Barbie was. On his hip, held a little hellhound girl. She was a mix of gray and white fur. She was wearing a black shirt with a demonic-looking rainbow on it and tiny shorts with bones on them. In her jaws, she quietly chewed at a chew toy which squeaked on and on, till he put her down in the waiting room.

" Stay by me, Loonie Toonie." The man said, letting her tiny paw wrap around his hand before her toy squeaked again.

" Okay, daddy." She nodded and followed him to the front desk where the older Imp receptionist sat, typing loudly at the keys on her computer.

" Yes?" She asked once she had looked up from her screen. The Imp pulled down the black and gray mixed hoodie, revealing a heart-shaped emblem on his head and large black and white striped horns.

" I'm looking for my sister."

She raised her brow, eyeing the mystery figure," Name?"

" Her name is Barbie. I'm her twin brother, Blitzo." He showed off," We look the same don't we?" He joked, chuckling a bit before seeing the lady looked like she wasn't buying it," Tough crowd. Look I'm telling the truth. I don't know what wackos and freaks ya get in here, daily. But Barbie is my twin! I haven't seen her in years and I just fucking wanna see if she's actually alive and not brain dead!" As Blitzo hollered at the woman at the desk, demanding to know where his twin was. At his side, the tiny hellhound played and chewed at her toy before it squeaked and flew out of her mouth. Bouncing on the floor as it rolled away, squeaking on.

" Uh oh..." She gasped, before looking up. Her dad was still busy yelling at the lady behind the desk. She'd be quick! He won't know she was even gone. The hound quickly ran off down the hall, after her toy.

"...Ten...Eleven...twelve-ugh," She heard someone grunt," What fucking place has that many pictures-Oh! Shit!" Barbie cursed, tripping over the squeak toy and the little hellhound that came out of know where." Hey, watch it!" She hissed, only for her eyes to widened when a kid was before her.

They huffed before covering their head where they had gotten hurt the most and growled back towards Barbie," No! You watch out! You tripped over me!" She stuck her tongue out.

" What?! Oh, you have some nerve, tiny. You sound just like-"

" Looney?! Loona! Where are you?!" The two stared down the hall as Blitzo screeched in fear at his lost daughter.

"... _Blitzo_?"

" Uh oh.." Loona whimpered, getting to her feet and holding the toy against her chest nervously as sprinting around the corner was Blitzo who looked so happy to see his daughter was okay, only to darken once she saw Barbie standing behind her.

" Barbie-"

" Oh, _of course_ , this kid would be related to you. You always mess things up don't you." She snapped back at him condescendingly. Blitzo's breath hitched from behind his baring teeth. Keeping his arm tightly wrapped around Loona while she was in his arms.

" Daddy..?"

" Not now, Loonie..." He muttered," Barbie. Please. Fucking listen to me, I just want to talk."

" You wanna talk?!" Barbie laughed," Oh that's fucking _RICH_. Coming from you!" She laughed loudly, not believing a word that left his lips." Coming from the guy who left _his family behind_ -" Before Barbie could finish her threats towards Blitzo, from behind her and his security came." Hey!" She hissed, trashing around as they held her hands behind her back and pinned them." LET ME FUCKING GO!" She hollered.

" Hey, buddy piss off!" Blitzo cussed, trying to keep Loona from slipping as he was being pulled back and kept away from Barbie Wire.

" Sir, you have to leave now." The receptionist at the desk spoke sternly full of irritation at the scene the two had caused. The father was pushed out of the rehab center. Spitting at the door before cursing in a heated rage. He stomped over to his truck and put Loona in her seat before slamming the door closed and trudging over to his side of the car.

Loona winced and whimpered at the loud noises, she had never seen her dad so angry before, and who was that woman? What was she talking about, and was she related to her dad?!

Loona played nervously with her tail, a worried expression painted over her face as her father got into, slamming the door in before pulling quickly out of the parking lot and hauling ass out of there. Probably hitting a few cars as they drove off. She clutched her toy against her lap, digging her claws into it. She didn't know what to say but she could feel the rage coming off Blitzo now.

" Stupid fucking Barbie...stupid fucking idea.." He spat under his breath as his nails dug into the leather of the steering wheel. They were on the highway now, which is when Loona decided to get some answers. She took a deep breath before looking towards her dad.

" Dad?"

" Yeah?" He watched the cars stuck in traffic, like they were, try and push between each other to get through.

" Who... _was_ that?" Her ears pushed back against her head seeing his hand tighten on the steering wheel." Did you know her or something? Like did you two get into a fight? Did you work for her?"

Blitzo sighed heavily. He knew this was coming, but he wasn't ready for it so soon. To explain to his daughter about his dark past he has tried to leave behind for so many years." Loonie look..." He groaned. How was he going to explain this to her in 'PG' terms? She didn't need to know everything till she was old enough to really and truly understand it." We are in fact...not workmates. We were..." He looked away," Siblings."

Loona's eyes widened as she gasped really and stood up in her seat." Really?!" She shouted," I have an aunt!" She grinned brightly, which melted his heart." I HAVE A AUNT! I HAVE A AUNT! I HAVE A AUNT!" Her tail began to wag fastly as her excitement grew.

" Okay! Okay! Loonie, sit down or some idiots gonna hit us!" He got her to fall back into her seat before shuffling over to him with wide eyes.

" Tell me more, daddy!" She shook his arm around." Why was she so mean today to me?" She whimpered, dropping her ears." And why did she yell at you like a mean buttface." Blitzo snorted and snickered at Loona's comment before ruffling up her hair.

" Yeah, she really was. But, stuff..happened between us. You know how sometimes you and I fight?"

" Yeah, but that's only caused you always hog all the blankets!"

" Well, yeah. Okay, this is a bad analogy." He coughed, clearing his throat." Sometimes, when siblings fight...They say somethings that really... _hurt each other_. A lot..." Loona's ears flattened against her head watching as her dad tried explaining to her." And...I needed space from her. So I left my home, which you really shouldn't do only at eighteen. I didn't have enough money and nobody was there for me..." He sighed, letting his head fall a bit." It really..." He bit the inside of his cheek," Sucked for a while, till I got a few jobs..."

He skipped over the traumatic part of having all his confidence and self-worth stripped away from himself thanks to working at Loo Loo Land. As well as his sexually frustrating relationship with Verosika." Before I found you, my toonie girl." He smiled, looking towards her as he booped her cheek playfully." It got better for me, but me and my sister, who would be you're aunt Barbie. Our relationship didn't. We haven't spoken since I left and after I found out that she was at that place, I...I know it sounds stupid. But I wanted to see if we could fix it..." He covered his face, not wanting his Loona to see her own dad crying over his stupid emotions. Only to peek out from behind his hands to see Loona hugging his side. Pressing her face against him tightly.

" I don't think it's stupid. But when friends fight, you taught me that they will make up, so maybe you two will! You can't say you didn't try! That's what you tell me, dad! Try you're best! Well, that was more about math class, but still!" She smiled back at the Imp. Damn, she was better at this than his own therapist.

He chuckled softly before wrapping an arm around her side and snuggling her close to him." Thanks, sweetie. I love you. You're really helping you old man out, ya know. Here," He puts her back into her set," Hold on. Let's get out of this STUPID AS TRAFFIC!" He stuck his head quickly out the window to shot towards them before coming back inside the car," And let's go get some pizza from Brimstyx's! My treat!" He hugged her close to his side.

" Really?!" Her eyes sparkled.

" Hell yeah. Ya deserve it." He sighed, seeing her excitedly stick her head out the window as they got off the highway by breaking the cement railing, like a psychopath. Loona's screamed and laughed in excitement as the car crashed onto the lower roads and zoomed down the road towards one of ImpCity's plazas. As he drove along, he took Loona's words to heart. He would try his best. That's all he could do, even if what had happened was awful.

* * *

Blitzo took a few days off after that. Deciding he needed an emotional break to recharge after what happened at the rehab center. He kinda wished it turned out different, but he guessed that was fate for you. He was laying against the couch on his back and finish up the leftover pizza they had saved a few nights ago, and watching some tv shows. Loona was at school, being it was a Thursday, so he couldn't even spend some daddy-daughter time with her. He mainly filled through the channels till he came to ones talking about the best guns in Hell that year. He closed his eyes, letting the Tv drown out the silence as he chewed away, till his phone shot up from the sofa, vibrating loudly. Blitzo's eyes widened as he shot up from the couch, coughing harshly on his piece of pizza that was stuck in his throat. He hammered on his chest.

" W-What?!" He coughed harshly into his fist. Eyes watering a bit.

" Sorry to bother you while...you're doing whatever you are doing." They cleared their throat," This is ImpCity's rehab center. We're calling you because we need help with his sister."

Blitzo's eyes widened a bit before he raised his eyebrows," How in the fuck did you get my number?" He wonders.

" Phone books still exist."

" Ah."

" Sir, could you please take this seriously. We know last time didn't go so well, but...her attitude and personality have worsened tenfolds."

" That sounds like her."

" She hasn't once tried fixing herself, in any way shape, or form! And she's getting violent with workers here."

As Blitzo listened, he kicked away the empty pizza box before scratching at the back of his neck. Yeah, last time she tried to rip his head off with her words. That wasn't exactly friendly." I don't know if that's gonna work, fella. If you haven't noticed we aren't really on Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen levels of caring for each other."

" On the contrary," He stared at the phone, squinting his eyes in annoyance. Who uses that word?" You may help somewhat a lot if you two can talk about...whatever happened between you two. Family therapy is the most positive therapy and has the best effect on people here...oh and we'll give you money."

He looked around his shitty apartment. He got it only cause he slept with the landlord twice, but only cause it wasn't too much money to pay for it, plus rent was cheap. But the place was falling apart and needed a few new things to keep him and Loona afloat. He groaned loudly, covering the phone before grunting and answering," Finnnnnne. But, I'm taking my daughter." He didn't let them finish before hanging up and groaning loudly into his hands. Right at the perfect moment as from the front door, Loona clicked it open before tossing her book bag at the front.

" Daddy! Look, I cheated off someone's math test and got an eighty-five! Look! Look!" She ran over to the couch, wagging her tail vigorously. Till she saw Blitzo's face." Dad? What's wrong?" She tilts her head to the side as her ears cutely flop on her head. He sighed.

" We're...we gotta go somewhere." He explained to her." You know how you and I talked about...my sister?"

" Yeah? Are we going to see aunt Barbie?" Her tail began to wag and she happily.

" Yeah, I guess-Wait? Have you already started calling her Aunt?" Blitzo questioned with a point.

" Well, she _is_ your sister, dad!" Loona pointed as Blitzo picked her up, holding her on his hip.

" Okay okay, fair point. Let's get you out of this stupid uniform. Pick something to wear." He carried her to her room.

" I'm gonna be so cool! She's going to have to love me!" She grinned widely as her tail shook making Blitzo laugh before ruffling up his daughter's hair and pecking her head.

" Whatever you want, Looney!" He called," But I gotta figure out what I'm even going to say to her..." He groaned, rubbing his head.

* * *

From her bed in her assigned room, Barbie was tucked into the fetal position as she was laying on her bed, back towards the door. She was on lockdown at the moment after getting into a nasty fight. Her eyes were closed as she kept curled up in her room, till she heard the door begin to unlock.

" Oh, great. You're back. What do you want now?" Barbie snapped back.

" Someone here is to visit you." The worker tried to say nicely.

" Ha. Fat chance. Nobody likes me." She spat.

" Lucifer fuck, you're such a depressing bitch..." The caretaker pushed the door open more before walking off. She rolled her eyes, before peeking over her shoulder.

" Oh," She saw a familiar tail peeking from behind the doorway," You again. What is your _dad_ here?"

" Glad to see he wasn't lying about you being a bitch." Blitzo sarcastically said, picking up Loona and walking into the room a bit annoyed.

" Glad to see you'll still doing anything for a quick buck around here. Yeah, I heard you're a little conversation. I know you only came for money. Hopefully, you can get a damn refund cause I'm not leaving." She rolled back over, grabbing the blanket and draping it over her body.

" I didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand," Blitzo admits.

" Excuse me?" She scoffed as Blitzo set Loona down. The Hellhound came over to the bed and tugged the blanket right off her, with no hesitation." What?! What the fuck-Hey! You little shit-" Barbie's eyes widened as the tiny girl's eyes were large now, sparkling at her as she pouted her lip out to her." What. What is she doing?" She pointed.

" Loona's secret move. The terrible...puppy eyes." He smirked, leaning against the door.

" Please, you think these eyes are going to work on me..." She peeked back at Loona as now her adorable little ears were drooping over her head. Once she began to sniffle, it was like a dam broke in Barbie's chest." Son of a bitch...FINE! Fine, I'll go..."

" YAY!" Loona grinned, jumping onto the bed and hugging her aunt as tightly as she could. Barbie groaned loudly, trying to push Loona off her as she got off the bed, but every time she thought she got her unstuck, she was right back on her.

" But, we _aren't talking_. Nothing. You are going to stay quiet. I don't even wanna think about what happened." She spat into Blitzo face as she stormed off from her room, dragging the little hound along with her.

* * *

Blitzo decided to take her to one of his favorite places in the world first, a little coffee shop down the street. He got a large ice coffee, while he got Loona some little fruit smoothie concoction since chocolate, which meant hot coco was off the table. He swallowed some of the cold drink as Barbie just stared out the window, looking annoyed as ever.

" You sure you don't want anything? I'm pretty sure they don't let you have coffee at the madhouse." He tried joking, but only got a very harsh glare in return at his poor choice of words. He could see the steam shoot out of her as she huffed in response before facing the window again.

" **_I'm fine._** _"_

Blitzo groaned in annoyance at her attitude, but Loona pats his thigh and wagged her finger at him, disciplining him. She waltzed over to Barbie and, it looked like she was performing some drug deal. From behind Loona, she shook a rather large pastry she had managed to steal from the display while Blitzo had gotten their drinks." What? Loonie?! Where did you get that?"

" Shhhhhh!" Loona stuck her tongue out towards her father. She continuously shook it till Barbie hissed finally from annoyance and took it.

" Fucking christ, you're just like him..." She muttered, putting it on the table.

" _Thanks_." Blitzo snarked in annoyance, taking a swig of his coffee. He could feel his anger simmering in his stomach, but he forced it down with more coffee till he saw the mess Loona had made, getting some of the smoothies on her shirt He sighed before picking her up as she started to bite at the cup." Come on, let's get you cleaned." He wanted to get in a witty comeback towards Barbie, but he saw something that surprised him as he left to clean his daughter up. Barbie pocketing the treat Loona gave her. He smiled a bit.

* * *

Next, he took her and Loona to the movies. He knew he probably should be trying to talk with Barbie about what happened to them, but his family wasn't good at that stuff. They never were so a good movie was the best place to avoid conversations anyways. He got some food for them and Loona even managed to get Barbie to get a slushie. It was more of Loona persistently bothering her till she gave up and picked, but hey she was trying. Loona picked some weird movie to see, he couldn't remember what it was though as he noticed during the whole movie, Barbie was either bored watching and looking like she was about to fall asleep or looking like she was in deep thought. He wondered what she was thinking, what was going through her head. Her brother who let to start his own life, not being in her shadow anymore, just showed up at the rehab center she was at. It would have freaked him out, probably pissed him off, but he had to get out of there. Make a life for himself and stop being her shadow.

Once the movie came to an end, Blitzo got up and managed to spill his popcorn all over, which made Loona snicker at the sight of it." Ah shit, welp." He shrugged." if I'm all dirty guess we have to go to a playground now!~" He grinned, teasingly as Loona's tail wagged happily.

" Yeah yeah yeah! Let's go!" She pulled at her father's hand dragging him forward.

" You coming or what?" He looked back at his sister. She didn't say a word. She only got up and followed them, a bit slower and falling behind a bit. He worriedly looked away as he picked up his daughter to get to the park faster.

* * *

The two twins sat on the shitty little bench into the Imp City playground as they watched Loona run all around and through the place, having the time of her life.

" Bite people if you have to!" He shouted from his seat and leaned back." Yeah...She doesn't take shit from anyone..." he smirked," Remind you of anyone?" He tried japing her into speaking. Anything, but nothing. His eye twitched," Alright, I can't. I gotta know what's eating you alive. Back at that rehab center, you would kill to snap at me, rip my head off! Anything, and now you're some stone-cold, silent bitch?! What!? That's not my twin I know."

She rolled her eyes with annoyance before kicking her hooves through the patchy uneven ground." Why did you actually come the first time to the rehab center, Blitzo? I know they didn't call you the first time. They probably didn't know where that stupid phone book was, anyways. Brians hid it for a few months," She explained." Did you find out I was there? Did someone tell you?"

He scratched at the back of his neck." Well," He drew on," Kinda. I saw some ad about it and low and behold, there you are. My twin sister. My partner in crime. The girl who practically thought me what I know. Boom. Right in front of me. I guess...I don't know." He blew a puff of air," I wanted to see whatcha been up to."

" You wanted to see?... What I've been up to?" She questioned in a bit of confusion.

" Yeah I know it doesn't make any sense. It just...did. When I thought of it." He explained, watching Loona run around on the shitty playground.

" Is she your daughter...from like some weird love child or like..?" She drew on.

" Nah, I uh adopted her when she a baby. I found her during the Extermination and I took her in. By the time it was finished, I had this tiny baby in my arms and I was exhausted." He chuckled." But ya know." He shrugged his shoulders," She's my baby. I'd do anything for her."

"...Why are you so nice..."

" W-What?" He laughed breathily," I'm not nice. I'm far from it. I kill almost daily, killing any fucker I'm paid to. I probably cause be more misfortune just cause I exist." He admitted.

" But you came on your own, at first, to actually see me. After everything. After I called you a disappointment and ' We don't need you around." She said, remembering the night she, Blitzo, and their father got into a giant fight. Blitzo didn't want to be in the circus anymore. He wanted to go off on his own. Barbie gave him some pour choice words that night, so did their dad. So Blitzo left off on his own, planning to make a life for himself and not just be known as Barbie and her brother anymore. Just Blitzo. But that didn't sound right either." You didn't have to do that...And now you're raising a kid! I mean she's been alive for what? Seven years?"

" Actually nine." He corrected.

" See! That is good! We've all killed before. It's Hell. But you've actually had some good traits about you. All I've been is a giant fuckwit, bastard." She leaned against her legs with a sigh.

" Hey, you said it..." He sighed, leaning like how she was. The two watched Loona some more." You know...she sees you as an aunt."

" Really?"

" Yeah. She said all I could do was try my best when reconnecting with you. That's all I could do really." He chuckled," She's my clever little Loonie toonie."

" Do you think we'll ever...be the same again?" Barbie asked him, almost pleading a bit.

"...You want my real answer?...No. But that doesn't mean we can't grow. I don't know, this family was never good at emotions." Barbie chuckled quietly in agreement," Listen, what I did...I had to do it. I had to leave. Dad made me feel so inferior to you. Like I was you're a shadow. I wanted to get out there, be my own person. What I said, and how I did it could have been better, I'll admit. But, I had to do what felt right." He explained.

She sighed, "I know it's hard but it really hurt when you left. I was all alone." She admitted," We were always together. Fuck, you were born by holding my ankle. It felt...weird without you by my side."

" I know...But I'm here now. If ya not gonna bite me." He chuckled.

With a snort, she nodded," Okay." She took his hand.

* * *

Inside I.M.P, a much older Loona now was sitting at the receptionist desk, reading a new issue of Hell-Hound Monthly. Blitzo, Millie, and Moxxie were about to start a meeting about the newest kill they were paid to do that afternoon, only when Loona got a text from her phone and stood up they had stopped what they were doing.

" Uhhhh, where are you going?" Moxxie questioned.

" Out. Someone's coming today." She said, grabbing her magazine.

" What? Another guy you're trying to get with?" Millie asked, pulling a few weapons from the closet and dropping them on the table.

" Who's coming again?" Blitzo questioned as Loona raised an eyebrow at him." Oh! I forgot!" He grinned in excitement.

" Who's coming?" Moxxie questioned, confusedly. The door was kicked open as a very beautiful-looking Imp was standing before them with a leather jacket on, marked with a bright red skull and highlights on the vest.

" Guess who's ten years sober and ready for some fucking family therapy!" She hollered.

" My sister!" Blitzo grinned, sprinting over to her." What took you so long this time." He teased her so she teased her back.

" _Older sister_." She quipped." And I had to get a few things signed a bit before I could come here today." She smirked before nudging Loona into her side." How's my favorite niece today?" She asked.

" You know," Loona shrugged," I'm grateful you here though. Someone that I can deal with." Loona admits

" Oh, how flattering," Moxxie grumbled.

" And who are you two?~" Barbie leaned forward, teasingly giving a look at Moxxie and Millie.

" These are my employees, Moxxie and Millie!" Blitzo introduced.

" Oh damn~" She teased." You didn't tell me you worked with cuties," She winked towards Millie and Moxxie before flicking fingers guns at them.

" Yeah~" Blitzo teased.

" Well you definitely have a type, aren't you with that big bird bitch?" Barbie asked.

" W-Well, um." Blitzo stuttered, pulling at his turtle neck with his claw as his face was turning bright red.

" Oh, I like her. She knows just how to annoy you." Blitzo glared back at Moxxie.

" I have so many other stories about him, like the time-"

" _OKAY, WE HAVE TO GO! BYE, EVERYONE! COME ON LOONIE!"_


End file.
